


tick. tock.

by starwilson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Mindfuck, PTSD, Second person POV, crazy writing, post-hell!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you remember. oh how you remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tick. tock.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in December 2008. My friend wanted a really creepy fic about Dean dealing with the Hell aftermath after season 3 came back. So, I wrote this with a weird style that I never did before and it kinda worked out okay, in my opinion.

the day you came back, you're in shock and happy and relieved. happy to get away from the SCREAMS AND BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS EVERY NIGHT.  
  
then you realize you're in a  
  
coffin  
  
six  
  
feet  
  
under.  
  
you're almost hysterical as you break through the weak wood barrier to so so so so much dirt. this couldn't be another HELL trick. HELL is PAIN and AGONY, not ANXIETY and SUFFOCATION.  
  
then you realize that is does that, too, and you're almost frantic looking for survival.  
  
you're out a minute later, to sunshine and DESTRUCTION.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
you can't look into people's eyes anymore.  
  
the first time it happened was during a case. you glanced to see her pretty pretty pretty blue eyes and OH GOD PLEASE STOP I BEG YOU DON'T MAKE ME HURT HER and instantly looked back down.  
  
you're scared to sammy's eyes now. you know you'll see HATE REVENGE THIS WAS FOR MOM YOU SONOFABITCH.  
  
sammy never notices though SAMMY OH GOD WHERE ARE YOU. he's too busy being alive and GOTTA GET OUT GOTTA GET OUT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the noise haunts you for months. not the SCREAMING and CRYING because that's background noise and never goes away.  
  
this noise however rocks your core at random intervals.  
  
 _DONG.  
  
DONG._ _  
  
_it speeds up your BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS ITS NOT YOURS ITS NOT YOURS and makes you breathe QUICKER NOW THEY'LL CATCH YOU HURRY HURRY.  
  
 _DONG.  
  
DONG._ _  
  
_its at random times like walking down the street by dogs HOWL AND RIP AND TEAR and going through a neighborhood SAM OH GOD ITS NOT HER ITS NOT HER.  
  
 _DONG.  
  
DONG._ _  
  
_it makes you want to run away NICE DOGGY PLEASE DONT EAT ME but you don't because sammy's here and SAMMY SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU I NEED YOU you have to keep him safe BLOOD ON MY HANDS BLOOD ON MY HANDS.  
  
 _DONG.  
  
DONG._ _  
  
_GET OUT GET OUT GOTTA FIND A WAY OUT you need to leave but sammy's still eating  NICE DOGGY PLEASE STOP EATING MY STOMACH and he'll be mad PAIN AGONY HATE if you left before he's done.  
  
 _DONG.  
  
DONG._ _  
  
_good, he's done RELAX WAIT FOR THE PAIN TOMORROW and you're leaving SAMMY NO WHERE ARE YOU DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE I'LL BE A BETTER BROTHER JUST DONT LEAVE ME and you need the distraction of driving CRASH BANG DAD NO.  
  
 _DONG.  
  
DONG._ _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_you don't look into mirrors anymore. mirrors say LOOK LOOK KILLER KILLER BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS ITS NOT YOURS ITS NOT YOURS.  
  
you always leave the lights off to shower DARK DARK WHERE AM I OH GOD SAMMY SAMMY and sammy never notices.  
  
sammy lives and KNIFE WOUND KNIFE WOUND WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO likes to hustle pool and poker and picks up girls LITTLE GIRL LITTLE GIRL LET ME IN and listens to crappy music and wants to KILL KILL KILL HER NOW.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _PAIN.  
  
HEAT.  
  
SCREAM.  
  
TERROR.  
  
I'LL LET YOU OFF HE SAYS IF YOU PUT MORE ON._ _  
  
_you don't sleep often.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tick. tock. tick. tock.  TIME ALMOST GONE SAMMY I LOVE YOU I DID THIS FOR YOU PLEASE HAVE A HAPPY LIFE.  
  
you stare at the clock on the wall TIME PASSING BY STOP WASTING TIME as it tick. tick. tick.  
  
you feel good after you smash. smash. smash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
sammy asks you on the road between towns whether or not you remember HELL.  
  
HELL with its TORTUING and SCREAMING PEOPLE ASKING YOU TO STOP, PLEASE STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE STOP THIS PAIN.  
  
you tell him no and immediately crack a joke about the town sign that passes by.


End file.
